Derived From The Master Himself
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Kayangel Previously On Survivor... Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Night #2 'Redemption Island-' We now open up to see a boat speeding across the blue oceans of Kayangel, on board the boat is Liz who has her arms wrapped around herself and shivering we can see the remains of tears that are left on her face. Liz walks onto the island and lets out a long sigh, she goes into the woods and returns back with a bundle of wood she sets it down and gets to work trying to build a makeshift shelter and constructing a fire. 'Liz (Sighing): '''This sucks! She tries rubbing the sticks together but they end up flying out of her hands she curses and starts to break down, obviously no prepared to survive on her own. One last shot of Liz working on the fire is seen before cutting out of redemption island and onto another scene. 'Almufaddal-' The Almufaddal tribe are seen coming back to camp, the tribe put their bags down in their respective spots, Josh looks relieved while Sandra looks pissed at her tribe. 'Serena (Whispering to Jarvis): '''I feel like I should tell her my reasoning. '''Jarvis (Wincing): '''I would leave it for today, she's probably gonna blow up. Serena nods and lays down next to her bag and starts to drift off to sleep, Sandra can be seen tearing up, Jyle looks sympathetically at her before cutting to a confessional from Sandra. After we see Sandra's confessional we cut to a shot of Josh who walks around bewildered that his plan came into fruition. One more shot of a relieved Josh and a saddened Sandra before cutting out to night where there will be a new day. Day #3 'Reward Challenge-' The viewers now come into view of the Vuurpyl tribe led by Hogan, who aggressively punctures the ground with his flag. 'Jeff (Sees Almufaddal entering): '''Vuurpyl, your first look at the Almufaddal tribe, Liz, sent to redemption island. The Vuurpyl tribe nods not that surprised and not really that fussed on what went on at the other tribe. Almufaddal look expectantly to Jeff, awaiting the reward challenge instructions. Jeff explains they have to send two members form each team to work on a puzzle and the rest try to push a boulder to the other side, winning team gets spices and immunity. Vuurpyl won. '''Almufaddal-' A miserable looking tribe of people brandishing light blue buffs. We eventually see them up close as they plop themselves on the shelter and start fiddling about with the camp, trying to do anything to not think about the loss. 'Fumio (Annoyed): '''This is getting ridiculous! '''Charmaigne (Also annoyed): '''I know, I just can't see where we're going wrong. Everyone in the tribe shows no optimistic presence at all and all sulk around the campfire. They eventually get to work around camp, we zoom in to a confessional from Fumio. We return to camp where Sandra is still laying in the shelter with Jarvis. Serena then walks up to the two. '''Serena (Scratching her head): '''Hey, um, Jarvis could me and Sandra have a minute? '''Jarvis: '''Uh, yeah sure. Jarvis leaves the two alone and Serena carefully sits next to Sandra. Sandra sits up and looks expectantly at Serena. '''Sandra (Abrupt): '''Speak. '''Serena (Fiddling with her fingers): '''Well, um, I wanted to explain myself to you- '''Sandra (Consoling): '''It's okay you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Serena looks happily to Sandra. Sandra consoles Serena and tells her she does not have to be sorry about anything and that she understands her choices. Fumio is seen just behind the girls waiting for the right option to pounce on them, he decides in a few minutes to go for it. 'Fumio (Coming from behind a tree): '''Hey ladies. '''Sandra (Scared): '''Oh Fumio you scared the living daylights out of me! '''Fumio (Chuckling): '''Sorry Sandra, just wanted to talk to Serena for a minute if that's okay. Sandra nods and leaves into the jungle but just after Fumio averts his eyes to Serena, Sandra craftily hides in the bushes, listening in on Fumio and Serena's conversation. '''Fumio: '''So, I get you might be connecting with her, but I hope you will vote her out next. '''Serena (Surprised): '''Sandra? Why? '''Fumio: '''We need an alliance Serena, we're the perfect team. '''Serena (Unsure): '''Okay I guess... Serena looks to be troubled as she is shown thinking about it, Fumio looks at the ocean while Sandra widens her eyes and frowns to herself. Day # Tribal Council Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.